Benevolence and Malevolence
by mutsuki
Summary: How did Mana get so much power? What if she was actually a sweet normal girl who went the wrong way? My guess on how exactly Mana got twisted with anger and power. Warning: DV one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Drakengard. Why do you torture me by making me write that down each time I write a fic?

Well, it's not Caim/Angelus (which I really love and want to see more of) but it's about Mana! One of the freakiest and coolest characters in the game!! I was wondering why and how she got so much power and I thought what if she had a pact-beast? What did she lose? So this is the fic I wrote! I hope the other drk lovers out there like it...

Warning! : SPOILERS!! If you haven't beaten the first ending or gotten Seere out of the stadium thingy than this fic may contain important spoilers!

All I want to do is make you happy.

Why won't you understand that??

"Look mother! I made a flower necklace for you!!"

I was pleased with myself. This was one of the best flower necklaces I had ever made! It had pink, blue, yellow, and white colors!! I was certain that mother wouldn't be mad at this, that she would be so happy and proud of me that she would lift me up and hug me like she does to Seere all the time.

SLAP!

"You stupid girl!! You've been gone all day and what have you been up to? Making petty trash!!!???"

I couldn't believe my eyes. Was I really seeing this? My vision began to blur as I saw her foot repeatedly go down on the fragile little flowers. They easily crunched under her fearsome black shoes just like how I always did.

Why does mother hate me so?

"You are just like this worthless piece of garbage that you brought! Why can't you do as I say and than just get out of my sight!?"

I recoiled as her foot came down on me. Every blow stung the bruises from the other days; it felt like my whole back was on fire each time her heel slammed in. Soon I found myself screaming for forgiveness. I just wanted the pain to end.

"Mother! Mother! I'm sorry!! Please mother, stop! You're hurting me so bad!!"

"Ignorant wrench! Stop making that noise! This should teach you a lesson!"

I screamed even harder as she yanked my hair, using it to pull me up and blow another boot into my stomach. I gasped for air but it seemed that my lungs had stopped functioning. Before I could get my breath back she threw me against the wall. I hit my shoulders so hard that I felt like it had shattered. Why does she always hurt me? Mother seems to have heard my whimper as she started to laugh her cold, cruel laugh. I long so much to here her other laugh. The light cheerful laugh she always lets Seere hear.

Why does she loathe me and love Seere? What has Seere got that I don't? I wish so much to be Seere....

"Mother? Are you mad at sister again?"

Speak of the devil, a saying I heard mother use on me countless times. I saw blue as I heard his voice. Why couldn't mother love both of us like she loves Seere?

"Seere dear! What is it? Is there something you want?"

My heart ached as she used that tone that she never used on me. I felt like a frog as I tried to crouch off of the ground and see that face I forever extended for. But all I saw was her back and Seere's worried face which was aimed at me. My face grew hot and I stumbled, trying to get off as quickly as I could.

Mother turned around and my heart sank to see the stone cold face again.

"You're still here? No matter, you are dismissed now. Come Seere."

Hot tears splashed onto my cheeks as I felt waves of nameless feelings came across me. I ran fast and hard half because I was so ashamed but more because of fear that she would change her mind and come back to beat me into death.

At last I was able to stop at my usual place. I like to believe that there is only one tree growing here because the salt in my tears dried up and killed everything else. I started my usual weeping when I heard a rustle. I turned fast to see something I had never seen and thought I would never see in all my life. It was a small bright globe of light with a person inside! I gasped as it started talking to me. A faerie!!

"What are you bawling about you smelly human? You're sniffling has made all of my pretty flowers die! Idiot!!"

I was taken aback. I thought faeries were kind gentle creatures...

"I-I'm sorry.... I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't know! You humans don't know anything!! You're all imbeciles! But anyways, you might as well tell me your miseries. It may make my day brighter."

I wasn't sure if the faerie was making fun of me but I didn't care. Someone was willing to listen to me! I told her everything, and it came out easily too. When I was at last done the sky was black and I felt the happiest I had ever been in my short life. I felt as though all the things that were kept up in me had flowed out and that everything will be okay.

The faerie on the other hand seemed to have turned tired or bored. She just flew around for a while as I waited for any advice. Then all of a sudden she turned brighter and buzzed everywhere.

"I know, I know! Let's become pact-partners!! Yeah, let's do that!! Than you can take revenge on your mother and brother! Yeah! It'll be great!"

I was shocked.

"First of all what's a pact-partner and second I don't want to take revenge! I love mother.... I want to be loved back.... And although I may be envious of Seere, he's my brother; I can't kill him or even think about making him miserable...."

I couldn't believe what the faerie just mentioned. It had never crossed my mind and I wished I never even thought about it, although it wasn't my fault. But the faerie didn't seem to think it was so horrible.

"Weakling! You stupid humans can't even get revenge! Pfft. Puny, soiled, dim-witted, apes! Here I am, willing to give you some powers and what do you do!? Refuse!! Nope, nope I won't take no for an answer!!"

I started to get scared. The faerie was vaguely reminding me of mother with her name-calling and I didn't want to get on the bad side of a person like mother.

"But, I don't need might; I just want to be loved. Can't you help me with that?"

The glowing human Pfft'd again. "DUH! Power is what brings love! You're weak. That's why your mother hates you and beats you. Because she can! Because you let her! If you bond with me you'll be the most powerful person on this whole wide world!!"

The faerie shrieked as she raised her hand out wide and twirled around to emphasize.

I, on the other hand, was briskly trying to put what the faerie said into my mind. Power brings love? And if I bond with her I'll be the most powerful person on earth, which means mother will have to love me! As understanding dawned on me I felt the biggest ball of hope come surging through me, filling me with an urge to laugh and cry at the same time.

"YES! Yes, I'll bond with you!! Oh! Faerie, let's bond now! Please!"

I began to shake with anticipation as she smirked.

And than we started.

It was painful at first. I reached my hand into my body, towards my soul. It felt like I was wrenching my guts out instead of my soul... but all I could see was mother smiling at me! Hugging Seere and me! Than I felt light. I was almost wetting myself with excitement when we both reached out to combine our inner selves. We were combined with a flashing light.

And then....

I felt something else.....

Hate

Bloodlust

Angst

Pain

Anger

(3rd person view)

"Aaaaagh!!!!"

Mana wriggled across the forest floor as she screamed a scream quite different from the ones she used to unleash while she was beaten by her mother. The faerie watched on with glee as she smudged dirt and blood on herself. It worked! Mana actually believed that nonsense I fed her! What a weak, stupid girl! She will be easy to manipulate now, there will be many bloodsheds tonight... Now she has lost something very dear, for every pact makes the weaker lose a significance.

Mana lost benevolence. And gained malevolence.

Finish! Kinda? Well anyways this was fun! Violence and angst! YAY! Okay, there are too many exclamation points now.... So anyways if you thought that this fic was okay it would help very much to hear opinions. It'll make me write faster for one thing. (Or slower depending on the review?)

Thank you, reviewers of my other fic called "moonlit night"! It really encouraged me and I got to find other drk fics! I love you!


End file.
